Running For The Lost
by wattmelberries
Summary: Tails learns of Sonic's past. Now Tails interested in helping find Sonic's lost friend goes on a run together to find him. What will happen when they find him? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming. Rated T just in case, there is blood. Slight crossover (plays a minor role). Also a different way of how Sonic and Tails met (for a special reason)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Sega. I do not own any of these characters. I simply just borrowed them and I do not have any rights to them but of my own ideas and my characterization of them from my mind. This is my first fanfic.

Windy Windmill Zone

Taking place in a windmill, a yellow two tailed fox was doing his usual daily napping. He had woken up due to the sudden noisy squeaky windmill. It's gears had gone rusty. Happy to found something to fix, he runs out to his recently built shed and went to find tools to get started. Looking around in his cabinet, he has taken out 3 pieces of peppermint candy. "I'll never get tired of these. I should really find real food." Walking back outside, the fox took in one piece of peppermint candy walked towards the windmill. (Squeeeek squeeekerr). "Hmm, it's getting worse. Better fix it now." Twirling his tails, the fox began to spin faster and hover right above ground. "Okay, now let's see…ah, I see the problem. The gears are rusting away. I need to find a new part for that, but for now I'll just add oil." While adding oil, his belly grumbled really loud. "(sigh) Right now? Okay, I better get going." Hovering back down with perfect landing, he went for a run into the forest. Using his tails he began to accelerate at high speeds. "I don't know what to eat. Everyone picks on me everywhere I go and hates me. I just hope it's a good day today." Growing even hungrier, the vulpine speeds up. Looking behind him, watching the forest being afar at a great distance, he glanced back ahead seeing a blue blur coming even closer to him having no chance to avoid the crash. (Crash!)

"Oh hi! I didn't mean to crash into you. I'm sorry…ow"

He rubbed his head as he got up from the ground. "Oh it's cool. I'm used to it. I run into many people accidentally. It always has been that way, heh sorry I was distracted."

Tails suddenly grew anxious looking up to this new stranger. "Uh, I see that you run really fast. How are you doing that? And you're blue, that so cool!"

Sonic curiously sees two tails, something he too coincidentally never seen before. "I just love running. It's my freedom and it makes me happy. And I see that you have two tails. What's your name pal?" Miles growing nervous due to his tails, and having fear that he might get picked on and fearing to say his name chokes up a bit. "What's wrong buddy? You okay?"

"It's nothing. Uh, promise me you won't laugh at me?"

"What? For what?"

"My name…I have a funny name"

"Ok. Here for starters I'll tell you my name. My name is Sonic the hedgehog. And I have another name too." "What's that?"

"Er, it's Olgivie Maurice but I prefer Sonic because I'm fast….Now you tell me yours." Miles willing to accepts this and thus comply due to the hedgehog's fairness. "Well it's Miles Prower. Please don't laugh."

"Miles Prower? Well that isn't as bad as mine. What's wrong with yours?"

"Just say it fast and you'll see."

"Milesprower milesprower, oh I get it. Miles per hour. Hah, that's funny. I think it's cool. But Miles isn't my kind of taste. Say how bout a new name? Huh, whadaya say?"

Miles hesitates fearing he might again get picked on but goes on to agree. "Ok, what is it?"

"How bout Tails? What do you think?"

"It's my tails isn't it? Well I think that's ok. It sounds like I should be called that and it doesn't sound bad. Sounds colorful. I like it. Thanks!"

"No prob. Say wanna go for a run?"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, let's go for run to get some chili dogs."

"Ok, I'd like that. I'm hungry."

"Alright. Let's go!"

Sonic beginning to run ahead, Tails goes ahead and catches up. Sonic speeding up a bit, Tails starts to enjoy the run with the hedgehog. "Hey Tails, wanna race? If you want."

"Um, okay."

"It'll take 5 minutes to get to the chilli dogs."

"Ok let's go!"

Tails beginning to run a little harder steps ahead of Sonic. "Hah, no has ever stepped in front of me. Let's see if you can handle this!"

Hitting the ground harder the blue hedgehog goes 70mph. "Can you handle this?"

"You bet I can!"

Stepping even harder Tails comes next to Sonic showing determination. "Finally some competition! Tails you're the first to be this fast. Faster than anyone I've known. Let's see if you can catch up at this speed!" Running even faster Sonic steps up to 200 mph. "My name is Miles Prower, I may have limits but I'll do my best to beat you!"

Running each step a bit faster, Tails catches up to the blue hedgehog. "This is great! Your surprising me even more!"

"Hah that's nothing! Wait till you see what I got up my sleeves!"

"Hmph! How bout this!?"

Running dangerously over 700 mph, Tails was left behind in the dust becoming surprised at hearing a sonic boom. Running at this speed he was in made him felt pitiful adding more fuel to his determined will to defeat his oppenent. "Wow he's really fast. That's so cool! Well, time to show him my last move!"

Spinning his tails, Tails begins to hover right off the ground going much faster than ever before. Reaching speedily over 800 mph, Tails sees Sonic ahead breaking the sound barrier. Catching up to Sonic, Sonic was really surprised to see his new friend reached him. "I can't believe it! Your hovering right off the ground! Tails your amazing!"

"I'm no ordinary fox. In fact, I'm the fastest fox in the world!"

"This is fun. Well Tails, I'll meet ya at the chilli dog stand. See ya!"

Sonic steps even faster making his feet look like a figure 8, runs even faster creating a bright blue aura around him going 2050mph. Tails wanting to past his limitations, soon begins too, create a yellow aura. Reaching 2000 mph, Tails crashes to the ground.

Sonic finally reached the goal. Asking for 2 chili dogs he awaits his new friend. Taking over 10 minutes he impatiently waits, tapping his foot looking at his imaginary watch. "What's taking him? Guess he got tired. I just hope nothing bad doesn't happen this time…"

Holding on to his friend's chili dog, he set both chilli dogs down. "I gotta go see what's up."

Running back, Sonic could not find Tails. Running even further, too he could not find. Running all over was no luck. "Oh no. I can't find him. I gotta find him. He's so cool! I can't just easily lose him."

Running around a bit, Sonic finally founds him, having feared he knows what he likely to expect, a serious injury. "Tails! Tails! Wake up! Oh no! He's not looking to good! There's blood on his head! Oh no, not again! I gotta get him to the hospital!"

Sonic gently picks up Tails and starts to run like he'd never ran before with pure adrenaline fearing his new friend might die. Running over 10,000 mph he reached his destination in 7 seconds knowing that the nearest hospital is 500 miles away.

Entering the hospital extremely quickly going up to the nurse, he screams out "I need my friend's medical attention now! Please, you must help him!"

"Alright Sonic the hedgehog, please go to the emergency room to your lef-"

Seeing she gestured the direction, Sonic flash stepped into the room. Seeing someone in the room, a doctor awaits while playing Conker's Bad Fur Day. "Drunk red squirrel drinking, this is the greatest game ever!"

"Hey doc my friend is in critical condition! I need your help, please!"

"Oh my god! Lay him there!"

Pushing the red button a strange eerie alarm sounded and every doctor came into the room. "What!? What is it?"

"This fox is in critical condition! There is blood running out of his head! We must perform surgery now!"

Sonic freaking out faints seeing blood all over the floor….

…"Huh, where am I? It's so dark in here….why is it dark in here? I never had a dream that's dark and I'm dreaming? Strange….Hellooo!? Oh this is weird…hmm nothing, no colors, no voices, no peppermints…what's going on here?"

Walking around Tails ponders why he could walk on nothing. "Well, that's strange. I'm walking on nothing…I was just running and then,…oh wait, I remember! I fell and hit this stupid rock! Oh no! Am I dead? No…I can't be…I must be out cold…hmm I'll wake up soon…"

Tails closed his eyes shut and reopened his blue eyes. "…C'mon wake up already! It's scary here! Wait, what is that? That light it's so tiny. Is that a star? Guess ill run to it…"

Walking to the light the color changes from white to blue. "Sonic is that you? It's that hedgehog. Sonic what are doing here? Boy am I glad to see you. I need to wake up!…Sonic?…."

Tails coming to face Sonic sees that his eyes are closed. "Sonic, are you ok?…what?…what are you saying?…"

"I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorry! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MIGHTY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU DIE! IT WAS A RACE! WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?"

"Sonic what's wrong?!"

"Tails…you're here…how, what? Weird…oh uh Tails I'm sorry. Please don't die on me."

"Die? Who's Mighty?"

"…Well I don't know if he's dead…I think he's dead but I fainted, just like I did with you. But I'm dreaming with you; this is impossible."

"Well, anything is possible."

"True, Tails, we must wake up now."

"But how?"

"Oh uh I don't know…hmm, something scary, really scary, know something scary?"

"Well, I'm scared of my counterpart. He looks just like me and it's a doll."

"A doll that looks like you? Why scared of a doll?" Tails scratching the back of his head.

"He wants to take my soul and my happiness and take over my body and he keeps telling me 'can you feel the sunshine?'"

"Well that sounds scary…for you, but nothing scares me?"

"There's gotta be a least one thing your scared of. Everyone has something to fear."

"Well no, just adventure to have fun with."

"I'm thirsty. I'd like some water."

"Well, I'm hungry I want chili dogs." (Ting!)

"Alright, chilli dogs!"

"Hey, you just thought of chili dogs and it came out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I love chili dogs I could go for more now." (bites last bit)

"Sonic, do you hear that?" (looks up to see falling chilli dogs)

"Oh, more for me!"

"I guess I'll take one…wow, they're good!" (muffles)

"Told you!"

"Now I'm more thirsty…hey, now I hear something else." (Tails twitches ears)

"That's water!", Sonic suddenly turns white.

"Hey Sonic, you okay?"

"Tails, you just imagined water? Why so much!?"

"Sorry, I guess when you dream things are unpredictable!"

Water crashes the two under water at a speedy rate like a tsunami. Sonic, now speechless, holds on to his breath for dear life. Hearing some music that signifies that's bad, Sonic freaks out. Tails loses sight of Sonic, he swims above water to search for him; only to see a strange figure number 2 in the water. Then all the water disappears. "Sonic!? Oh no Sonic! Where are you?" Tails flying down sets foot onto the strange dark footing in the dark area. "Sonic! Sonic!" Suddenly, Tails begins to fall. "What the! Aah!" (Flies back up) "I never liked dreams! This dream is a nightmare! I hate nightmares" (Searches for Sonic) "Sonic! Oh no he's gone! Why can't I wake up? Maybe he's awake by now. I think I found his fear. Water…I can't fly forever…what happens if I fall? Will I wake up?" Growing tired, Tails begins to descend. (Huff, puff) Oh no, oh boy, this is so scary!" (5 minutes later…) "This is boring…wait…, I see something orange and something bright red…is that…could it….(turns white) Aaaah! Not you again!" Tails doll shows it's grinning sharp teeth. "Oh please wake up already!" Tails doll flies after Tails. "He's after me again!" Tails attacks with his tails but it was futile fearing things could get worse. "Oh no, please!" Tails doll grabs onto Tails face and brightens up the red light that hangs over it's head. Both falls at a faster rate into the endless darkness… "This can't be it! It's too warm! I need to runaway!" Tails doll grins even wider. "Too bright! Too bright! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tails waking up in the hospital. "Get off me! Get off me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" (punches fist in the air). "Hey fox! Calm down!"

"Aah!…I'm…a..wake?"

"Yes, you are now! You started to get violent after the surgery was over. It was quick. Only took 3 minutes to finish."

"Violent? And you did this in 3 minutes!? Who are you?" "My name is Fox McCloud. Leader of Starfox and I happen to have a knack of being good at surgery and I'm very fast with it because of my recent war in space and I had to learn medic myself for desperate measures. You should be fine. You simply had a deep gash and your brain should be ok. Because your skull is very thick and if it wasn't for your speedy friend you might've been out for days."

"Oh thank goodness. Where's Sonic?"

"He's here to your right."

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!"

"Please, please don't put me in the bathtub!"

"Sonic!" (groans, deciphering blurry vision)

"Tails! Your okay! Oh, I was so worried that you were gonna die and…. (looks at blood on the floor) oh…I'm so happy your alive! Are you okay?"

Tails looking at the pool of blood asks Fox if that's what he thinks it is. Nodding for yes it is, Fox answers, "It seems very serious but as for what I know, we foxes have special immune systems that allows us to stop bleeding quickly. Before I stitched your wound, your bleeding has slowed down immediately. If I hadn't stitched it, we would have lost you. And you would get better quickly like nothing had happened in 12 hours. Nurse! Please have someone to clean up."

Tails amazed at what he learned thanks Fox. Looking at Sonic, Tails sees that his new friend has looked crestfallen. "Sonic, you have saved my life you know."

"I thought you were gonna die…" Appearing more concerned, Tails asked Sonic. "Sonic, were you dreaming what I was dreaming?"

"I was dreaming about an old friend. Then I saw you after you had said my name."

"Sonic, you said Mighty. What happened to Mighty?" "You remembered that!?"

"Uh, yes, this is so phenomenal…."

"Mighty was like any other person I run into accidently. We had a race. It was years ago and I haven't seen him since. He had an accident. And I fainted, there was too much blood and I saw some of his insides…I woke up later, in the same place. We were at some unknown land where there was grass everywhere, not a tree in sight. He wasn't there but all I saw was just blood of where he had lain. He disappeared to somewhere and I presumed he might be dead."

Tails looking sad looks up and now appearing to have already looking confident. "He's out there! We'll find him Sonic! And it's okay. Accidents happens. And you couldn't find him? Maybe he's stronger than that Sonic. He can't be dead since you didn't find him. He's probably looking everywhere for you."

"Maybe…Ray is really mad at me. The Chaotix forgives me saying the same what your saying and they haven't found him yet. They had clues to his wherabouts that a red armadillo was found in the news saying he has rescued a few miners. They had gone to the site, but it was said that he had to go for a run and it could just be another armadillo."

"Hmm, so he can't be dead. We'll find him Sonic!" "…Yeah, we'll find him….we'll find you Mighty…."

Some time later….In the lounge room in the hospital

"Hey Tails!"

"Hey Sonic! What's up?"

"Got you a chili dog."

"Thanks! Just what I needed now. Got anymore?"

Pulling out of his quills, another chili dog."Huh, still warm. Did you just get this?"

"Yeah, I ran out for some and came back in a flash. I wanted you to have some since I asked you if you want any in the first place."

"Yeah. I was really hungry. I'm full already. Time for some peppermints!"

Pulling out from his namesakes, 2 peppermints.

"Want one?"

"What? Do I offend?"

"No, I just wanted to offer you one since we're friends now."

"You eat those cause you have bad breath right?"

"No, I just love peppermints! I'd love to have a peppermint ice cream now!"

"Hmm, okay let's go get some now!"

"Really? Thanks Sonic!"

Tails asks, "Wanna race?"

"After all that? Are you crazy?"

"I'm better already. See?"

"It's healed completely. You surprise me even more. So like what? Do you have 2 lives or something?"

"No what Doctor McCloud says that we foxes heal fast."

"Well ok, how bout we just go for a run?"

"Ok, let's go!"

Okay, there my first fanfic and my first chapter. I tried really hard on this. I just write whatever came out of my head and so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Sega's characters and also do not own Fox McCloud. I simply just borrowed these characters to write my fanfic and I own my characterizations and ideas for this story.

Note: First, I just wanna say I'm not too fond of how I made how Sonic and Tails met and I wanted to make it more canon but I it would be cliché and redundant like similar to many other fanfics and I wouldn't have much ideas to create. So this is a different universe and I hate to make it so different but it's gonna have to be since this is from my head and nothing here is canonical at all…and I'm very new at this writing thing. Also, I'm sorry how gory it has gotten, especially with Mighty. I wanna say thanks to anyone who has taken the initiative to read my fanfic. And thanks to many other people who has inspired me to write this fanfic and they are (skip this if you'd like): Green Racoon, DC111, matthew069, penfullofchaos819, Ravynfeather, Pinatarock, shadow759 (go check out his you tube videos, they're great), the guy in the background, aikochan sot, and lastly and of course Sega. And my very first reviewer sonicgirll556. Ok on we go.

Station Triangle (yeah triangle)

Tails: (huff, puff) "We made it. Finally!" (Fixes his blown back bangs)

"Hmm, this place is awfully familiar. I swear I could have been here before…(remembers a destroyed city filled with water)(shudders)

"I've never been here before. Where can we find some ice cream?"

"Hey! It's that ice cream guy who's says his ice cream sundae is the best in the world!"

"Really? Sweet! I'll have the best peppermint ice cream ever!"

"Your name is Morshu right? I've heard about you."

"Yes that's right! I make the best ice cream in the world and I guarantee you'll love my ice cream!"

The man looks at Sonic in the eye and say, "Your Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Yup, that's me!"

The man looks at Tails's tails and stares at Tails.

"Who's your fellow buddy?"

Tails suddenly looking nervous and downcasted looks away. Sonic looking at Morshu in the eye say, "This is Tails. And he's my best friend."

"I see…well, Sonic and Tails, what kind of best ice cream in the world would you like?"

"I'd like to have peppermint ice cream sundae and and chocolate vanilla, please."

"That will be zero rings. Free for you and Tails."

Tails looks up at the smiling man and cheerfully says, "Thank you so much Morshu!"

"My pleasure Tails."

Sonic feeling relieved for Tails tells Morshu, "Thanks Morshu!" And gives him a thumbs up.

"Your welcome to you two!"

Both walks towards a bench to sit down.

"Ok, Sonic. Ready?"

"Ready to eat the best ice cream in the world?"

"You bet!"

Tails having first tasted the minty ice cream, fell in love.

"This ice cream is so delicious!"

Sonic tasting his first lick agrees as well,

"It's sure is the best ice cream in the world but it doesn't beat chili dogs!"

"Yeah I like those too but I prefer peppermints."

In the invisibleness, an invisible being lurks in the background of the two. Coming out of from the tree it was sleeping in, it stands right in front of the two. Tails eating whole the ice cream then had a brain freeze.

"Sonic, you are here. Have you find Mighty yet?"

"Aaah! What? Did you say something Sonic?"

"I didn't."

"Well okay, that was so delicious I couldn't have another bite!"

(De-camouflages) Tails surprised jumps away far backward taking flight into the air. Then suspiciously asks who this is.

"Who are you and why did you scare me like that?"

"My name is Espio, I am a skilled ninja. Forgive me. I forget that I'm invisible sometimes."

"Espio, hey what's up?"

"Sonic, any signs of Mighty?"

"No luck yet."

"I have placed missing posters of Mighty and Ray everywhere I go. Ray the squirrel hasn't been seen since you last saw him."

"Yeah I saw those earlier. And those wanted posters too. You have a bounty on them?"

"No I didn't put those up. But they have attacked us Team Chaotix and have destroyed our property. G.U.N. is willing to reward $1,000,000 if we catch them. They have done something to make them wish they pay back for what they done. And I'm willing to put those 3 in jail so we could pay our rent and renew our property."

"Ok. Well I haven't seen Mighty. Tails wants to help me find Mighty and he's about as fast as me."

"Hmm, glad you can help us Tails."

Tails scratches the back of his head and says "No problem."

"Well I best get back to the Chaotix. Vector must be fighting with Charmy and sometimes things get way out of hand."

Sonic laughs "See ya Espio!"

Tails seeing Espio disappeared questions Sonic. "He's part the Chaotix?"

"Yes and they professional detectives."

Tails getting up and lies on the grass sees something in the air. "Hey, Sonic. That cloud is unusual"

"That's not a cloud, that's a UFO!"

"Aliens are real?"

"Well, maybe. I've seen strange colorful objects in the sky at night once. They were moving around a lot."

"Sonic, it's getting closer."

A man in a red jacket with a giant mustache unfolds the aircraft's windshield.

"Ah, there you are. Where are the chaos emeralds?"

"Hey look. A giant talking egg."

"How dare you?! I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik! World's greatest scientific genius!"

"What do you want Eggman?"

"I want the chaos emeralds and I know you have them."

"Just try and take them from me!"

Tails seeing an opportunity attacks Eggman and easily destroys his aircraft. Sonic surprised at how easily defeated Eggman was, goes over to Tails. "Tails, how did you do that?"

"C,mon Sonic let's get out of here!"

Sonic and Tails runs away really fast running across the ocean to Angel Island.

Okay another chapter down. I think this wasn't so bad. Please R&R. I will update randomly but I will try not to keep you readers waiting for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sonic and Tails. They belong to Sega and-Do I have to say that every time? Someone please tell me when you read and review.**

Across the ocean….

As the two friends were running, Tails wondered why was Sonic so quiet.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

Sonic running across the ocean with Tails, remained quiet. Tails then looked at Sonic seeing he had appeared very serious and focused. Remembering Sonic didn't take the liking of water in their strange dream too well, he decided to remain silent. As the two arrived land, the two decided to take a break and watch the sunset. Sonic then finally talked.

"Hey Tails."Tails relieved but still worried to hear his friend talking answered, "Your afraid of water? Aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like it. Being in it."

Understanding the situation, he asked another question.

"You turned white when you saw water. Doesn't that mean your afraid?"

Sonic finally admits.

"Ok. You got me. I am afraid of water."

"But why?"

Sonic looks away.

"I…can't…swim."

Tails understanding,

"I see. I can teach you."

"Thanks but another time."

Sonic feeling silently anxious.

Sonic thinking about Eggman says, "So how'd you defeated Eggman so fast?"

Tails quick to answer,"That's easy. I saw a very weak spot on his carrier. So I went for it and slammed against it with my tails."

Sonic then gave a thumbs up. "I sure could use a friend to help me take down Eggman. Thanks a lot for that. So, you know something about machines?"

"Yeah. I could fix anything. Tvs, cars, computers, you name it. And I'll be glad to take down Eggman anytime. I know you have a good reason you have those chaos emeralds. He doesn't seem very nice."

Sonic walking across the beach,

"I have something for you. Come on, I'll show you."Tails coming along with Sonic across the beach not too far from where they were, a red biplane was seen in the open with the very orange sun reflecting light from it. The surface on the side of the plane clearly labeled

Sonic in white. Tails looks on and was excited answered, "This is your biplane?!"

"Yup."

"This biplane is amazing. I bet I can make it go faster,"

Tails seeing a toolbox in the passenger seat grabs for it and already began tinkering with the engine. As the blue hedgehog observed Tails, he was already done. Sonic asks, "Done already?"

Tails smiles answers, "Yes. I changed the engine. It should go a lot faster now."

Sonic amazed at what he's done says, "A mechanic and fast friend. What else can you do?"

Tails blushing, answers, "Well, I can fly."

Tails flying up high. Sonic just stood there in awe.

Coming back down, Tails suddenly appears unhappy. "Everybody makes fun of me everywhere I go. I thought that ice cream man was gonna call me a freak."

Sonic answers, "You gotta stop that. Tails I'm blue. And I think it's cool. So everything you did today was not weird. And those two tails, you can fly. Who can fly with one tail? And you caught up to me with those tails. That's unique and cool in my book."

Tails feeling more confident, "Your right Sonic. Thanks for making me feel better."

Sonic gave a thumbs up to Tails, Tails does the same.

Underground of where they were standing, an unknown being was in a cave with a bright blue chaos emerald…

"I gotta find the Master Emerald. That batty bat thinks she can hide it in here better think twice! She made my island crashed land in the ocean! She is so in for it!"

Seeing a bright green light in the far distance, he ran for it. Seeing that it was getting away, he grew furious. "I see you bat! Come back here with the Master Emerald!"

"Hey knuckie. Finders, keepers, this emerald is mine. It's majestic and beautiful, just like me."

"I don't care. You bring back the Master Emerald or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll make you ugly!"

"Make me ugly? How dare you!? I am beautiful. This emerald is gonna do me wonders so I need it."

"Not without a fight!"

"Hmph! You need to learn how to treat a lady!"

"And you need to learn to stop stealing!"

"I'm borrowing, not stealing."

Growing even more furious, he goes after the Master Emerald. Reacting quickly, the white bat attacked with a spinning twister kick. Defending back with his sharp pointed knuckles, he pushed back with a forceful throw to the ceiling. Using her wings, she avoided the crash. She flew back to the emerald and fortunately found an escape in the ceiling that had a narrow passage and decided to escape with it.

"See ya!"

Seeing that she is escaping, he decided to dig into the walls at a very fast pace and decided to dig to the surface. Knowing he had a plan and knowing where she is going, he decided to make a trap for her knowing that he will corner her when she makes it to the exit. Digging up the surface, angrily, he says, "She thinks she can get away. I know every inch on this island!" Digging, the light was finally revealed. Poking his head out, he looks up to Sonic and Tails.

"Knuckles! What are you doing? Did someone left you buried under the sand?"

"No, Rouge is at it again. I'm gonna get my emerald back!"

Knuckles getting out from underground, he runs towards the entrance of the cave. He entered and climb towards the ceiling, and hid in a gap, waiting for the right opportunity.

Sonic coming up to Knuckles looks up and asks,

"Hey Knuckles what are you doing now?"

"Just wait and see."

Tails seeing what's he doing says, "He's gonna trap someone."

"That was way too easy! Finally I'm gonna have my emerald."

Flying and carrying the Master Emerald, she reaches the exit. Knuckles sensing the emerald, prepares himself. As he sees her flying right below him, he drops onto her and again begins the fight.

"Aah! What the?"

Knuckles being cocky,

"I've got you now."

Knuckles kicked in the face. Rouge attacks with a few kicks. Knuckles blocking every kick, then throws her out of the cave. Finally having the Master Emerald he drew some power from the emerald and had a pinkish white glow to his fur. He warns Rouge,

"I have the emerald now. Come and try to get it and you'll regret it."

Rouge then finally gives up and say, "Fine! Keep it! For now…"

She flies off to the skies.

Knuckles sighs and finally relaxes. "That bat. She just keeps coming back. When will she ever learn that she can't have it?"

Sonic and Tails running up Knuckles. Sonic: "Heh, having rock problems?"

Knuckles being irritated answers back,

"Shut up Sonic. It's not a rock. It's the Master Emerald."

Looking at someone he's never seen he asks,

"Who's the two tailed fox?"

Sonic, knowing Knuckles will be good to Tails answers,

"This is Tails. Tails this Knuckles. Knuckles this is Tails."

Tails fearing Knuckles because of how threatening his twin spiked knuckles are and fearing he might feel looked down upon, but confidently stuck out his gloved hand to shake Sonic's friend's hand. Knuckles sees this and jokingly says, "No, give me some knuckles." Laughing at his own joke he says, "Just kidding." Giving Tails a grip handshake, Tails laughs at his joke.

Some time later…(It's night time now)

The trio were at the Master Emerald altar place. The place with it's ornaments and diamonds lit up green from the emerald's power. Sonic and Tails following Knuckles up the stairs. The two looked on as Knuckles placed the Master Emerald back into it's normal place. As it was placed, the emerald grew brighter with power, lighting the place even brighter. Immediately, Angel Island ascended from the ground. Tails feeling the island shaking with great power from the Master Emerald, amazed at such great power, even for Sonic. For roughly 20 minutes, the island is now at high altitudes with the full moon in sight. Sonic tells Knuckles, "I wondered why the island was down." Knuckles answers, "It's because of that bat." Knuckles now tired decided to kick back and relax and began to prepare for his nap. Sonic and Tails knowing that it has been a day too grows tired. It has been a long day. A day that has happened too much for the adventurers. Knuckles seeing that Sonic and Tails are now stuck here says, "Okay, since you two are here, go and pick a spot to sleep. I normally don't let anyone stay on my island. But I can trust you two. Even you Tails. I can just tell. So you two better not try anything funny!"

Sonic: "Ok, ok Knux. No need to be a hothead!"

"No pranks!"

"Ok knux. See ya in the morning"

"Ok bye."

"Later Knux!"

"And it's Knuckles!"

(Sonic laughs)

The two now walking down the stairs now wonders where are they gonna sleep. Sonic seeing a huge tree decided to sleep right against the trunk. Tails seeing what Sonic is doing decides to do almost the same. He sees another tree that had an huge hole in the tree and decided to sleep in it. He curled up his tails in very cute position. He thought about how crazy the day has been. Of how unexpected it had been. And very glad to have met Sonic. Unhappy that he's not happy about his long lost friend. Wanting to do so much to help

Sonic. Happy to have met Sonic for he was the first friend he had ever had and hasn't ever told Sonic about it. Sonic wonders at how happy to have met Tails. Knowing that he too wasn't very happy. Happy to be friends with him and doing so much for him, and really sorry to have Tails seriously injured. As the two rests for the upcoming day that's ahead, they wait for the unpredictable un-expectations of whatever comes ahead.

Chapter 3 done! I've had 29 views for chapter 2 and 65 views for chapter 1. I don't much count for the 65 but thank you 29 viewers for reading my fanfic. I think I did better than the last 2 chapters. I put a lot of effort into this one and it took me 4 and half hours in just one night and now it's 4:27 am and I gotta go to sleep for work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I actually did. Anyways, please R&R. If you want to…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of Sega characters. Just borrowing them. And NOT using them for strange sick purposes! Sonic: What does he mean 'sick purposes?' Tails: Remember Sonic? When you searched for yourself and I did too (looks sad) Our fan Balenaproductions made a youtube video titled "Why?" and we were in it. Do you remember? Sonic: I don't remember. I'll look it up on the internet. (types in b-o-o-b-t) Tails: Not that site, you tube! Sonic: Sorry Tails. I was wondering what ya mean. Sounded like it was a site for idiots! (Tails types in you tube and searches for the video) Tails: Here it is. (Sonic and Tails watches the whole video) (Tails had tears on his face). Sonic gets up and had a serious look on his face) Sonic: I remember now… this is what we have to deal with every single day…even on Fanfiction…[looks at the viewers] So before you decide to be a dumbs #$ and write things of this nature… (Tails turns bright glowing white and had the most demonic look within his red eyes in the background behind Sonic. Sonic turns into Dark Sonic) (Sonic talks demonically) remember …we know…we know…and if you continue to do this…(Sonic eyes turns bright white and pupils disappears) Sonic and Tails: WE'LL COME TO YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**

**Sorry too much?**

Angel Island (night time)

It's dark outside, it was a full moon. The clouds in the dark blue, cottony white, moving quickly with the wind towards the endless horizon. Mother birds chirping in their nests, feeding unlucky live grub to her young in the high branches where the tree was where Tails was sleeping. It was a windy night.

Tails was dreaming. Squirming around making whimpering noises. In his mind, he dreamed about his bullies in his old home Cocoa island. "Hey, it's that two tailed freak! Let's catapult him in the sky to the ocean!" the brown weasel snickered (think of the weasels in Conker's bad fur day)*I never known who were Tails bullies. It was just said he had bullies so I'm using weasels. Tails was bullied by 3 weasels. Tails began to run but was caught by a bulky black panther. He spoke with deep growling voice, and roared, "I've got you! Now let the launching begin!". Tails screamed with anger, demanding to be left alone. "Leave me alone! You bully!" Tails bit down hard on his arm. "Ha ha ha! Such a pathetic mutant you are!" Tails squirmed around in the panthers arms and finally got loose. "You're the freak around here! Take this!" Tails jumped high and spun and attacked with his tails. Unfortunately, the panther caught his tails in time and slammed him on the catapult slinger thingy. The panther roared, "Now!" The weasels cut the rope and Tails was catapulted to the sky. Tails screamed, "Aaaaaaaah! Nooo ho hooo! This is it! I'm gonna die!" As Tails reached closer to the ocean, and adrenaline pumping through his heart, he did something he'd never thought he could do. His tails spun quickly and was now flying in the air. Tails, still closing his eyes, bracing for impact but was confused as to why he didn't hit water. Hearing a noise he was familiar with, he sees that his tails are spinning faster than he thought he'd never could and was very surprised that he's flying. "I'm flying! (laughing ecstatically) I always wondered why my tails spin but I never thought I could fly!" Flying back to land on the beach, Tails ran to a different location in the forest. Sighs, "I hate em! Why can't they leave me alone?! I didn't do anything! It's because of my tails…" Crying in sadness, Tails finds a nice quiet area of the forest and finds a nice stump. Hearing birds chirping peacefully, Tails slowly drifts off to sleep but couldn't quite sleep due to the suspicion that the birds are chirping louder than usual. Closing his eyes once and reopening, he sees two birds flying above him panicking. Getting up quickly, Tails hears something coming, something rumbling, like an aircraft, getting louder and louder. Looking ahead into the forest Tails says, "It better not be them again! I just wanna sleep already!" Ears twitching, he hears something really loud snapping. Using his natural strong sense of smell with his nose, he gets really uneasy. Trees, set ablaze with fire all around him, Tails panicked with fear. "Aaah!". Tails wakes up with cold sweat. Poking his head out, he finds Sonic staring at him. "What's wrong buddy? It looks like you had a nightmare." Tails happy to wake up from his nightmare, he hugs Sonic crying. "Tails, what wrong?" "…." "Tails?…." Tails let's go and stops crying. "What happened in your nightmare?" "…." Sonic looking at Tails with great concern. "Tails, you know I had a nightmare too." "Really?" "Yeah, I was gonna eat this chili dog and then I bit into it and then it screamed really loud and it was yelling at me saying 'Why, why? Why would you do this to me? Look at me now! I'm have no bottom! What kind of life I'm gonna have now!? Aaah!' and then I screamed really loud I got up and ran into tree and I snapped it in half and I got hurt in the process." Tails laughed and laughed at Sonic telling him "That's so stupid!" Sonic offended tells Tails, "Hey, that's not funny!" Tails laughing even more, Sonic sees that Tails cheered up and laughed at himself. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid." Tails still laughing, finally stops laughing and now appears to look sad once again. "So again, what happened in your dream?" Tails looks at the snapped in half tree in wonderment and started explaining. "Well I was dreaming about my old home and there I was bullied almost everyday." Sonic looks at Tails worried. "And everybody picked on me because of my tails. They called me mutant, two-tails freak, and they always destroyed all my inventions. And all I ever wanted was just a friend." Tails started tearing up once more. "There were these bullies in my dream, they pretended to be friends with me at first but things got ugly. They wanted to catapult me in the ocean. So they did and it was the day I finally flew with my tails. Ever since then, they beat me up and called me names and then there were these robot birds and they burned the forest and some of the forest people died and I never seen them again and so I went and face these birds and beating them and then I face their boss and then I destroyed their aircraft base and I became a hero. And then things went back to normal and everyone still picked on me." Tails still explaining. "And I woke up. It was all too much for me…I left home and I kept going but everywhere I go, they all made fun of me." Tails then was silent. Sonic looking at Tails with more concern tells him, "Tails, it's not your fault. Besides you saved them and you did the right thing." Tails looks up at Sonic, "You're the first one that says that but what about everyone else? They all hate me. I should just…just…" Sonic asks, "Just what?"

Tails looks away and starts crying and quietly says through gritted teeth, "….die…" Tails breakdown. Sonic hugs Tails. Tails lets it all out. Knuckles watches from afar. "That poor kid. I had no idea. He doesn't deserve all that. Hmph! That makes me want to give those bullies my popular knuckle sandwich! Anyways…" Knuckles lies back down next to the Master Emerald. "Now, back to sleep. They made too much noise." He looks at Master Emerald and the time displays 3:12 AM. Dozes off to sleep.

Back to Sonic and Tails

Sonic: "Better now?"

"Yeah I'm feeling better now."

"Good. Now I need to sleep."

Sonic gets in his usual cross one leg over the other leg position with two hands behind his quills. Tails tries to get back to sleep in the tree hole thing. Trying to sleep, he couldn't. "Hey Sonic."

"What is it Tails?"

Tails a bit embarrassed but asks anyways, "Could I sleep next to you?"

Sonic nonchalantly says, "Sure. No problem."

Tails lies right next to Sonic and sleeps in a cute position.

"Night Sonic."

"Night Tails."

Both fell fast asleep. You could hear Knuckles snoring really loud. :D

Two hours later

Eggman was hiding in the bushes with a robotic figure. He had a huge belly and was 6 feet tall. Wearing a red jacket and white lines that goes along from his hand over his shoulder to the other hand. He had an unusually large orange brown mustache and there in his egg mobile he stroked his mustache. "Hheheehe. I snuck up on this island. That two-tailed freaked destroyed my egg mobile, unbelievable! How could he destroy it so easily? My designs are flawless! Oh well, good thing I had one backed up. Metal, I want you to sneak up on Knuckles and grab that blue chaos emerald. This emerald will help me with my latest creation. First we will get this chaos emerald and then we will go after our next target. I have a lock on on him. It seems that he likes to travel a lot. I will get him back for getting away without thanking me and taking my red chaos emerald without permission."

Metal with a dark deep robotic voice, "Affirmative. Mission: Retrieve blue chaos emerald and bring back to Master Eggman."

Eggman smiling with satisfaction, "That's right Metal. Now, don't fail me."

Metal camouflages into the forest and goes after the chaos emerald in the dark while Eggman awaits in his aircraft eating fried eggs with egg noodles watching a cook show of how to cook eggplants with special egg sauce. "I will get you back for this you freak!"

Chapter 4, done! Sorry it took so long. I started this 3 days ago and then I got stuck trying to think of new ideas and I got sidetracked with the annoying things of life, so it took me 3 or 4 idk days, yeah too long. I think this is gonna be a long story which is what I like and I really hope it will be successful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really worked really hard on this. And I know it was supposed to be morning but I like it this way. So please R&R…pretty, pretty please? : 3

To the guest who reviewed chapter 1: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. I like Star Fox because of Fox and his awesome airwing and the Great Fox aircraft and the cool logo. I recently played this game. It's an alright game. I thought of him as being a doctor and I thought that would be so cool.

To sonicgirll556: Yes, the battle between Knuckles and Rouge. My favorite duo. Glad you liked that.

And that is all to the reviewer. Thank you 20 other people who read chapter 3. Next time, won't you review? I'd love it if you do. But you don't have to, just asking.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sega characters. Sega does.**

Commercial airplane in the skies. (Night time)

Taking place in the cockpit, two captains were in the their seats having coffee. On the left, is a furry brown fat ugly rabbit. On the right, is a blue avian with red and yellow natural outlines close to his black eyes. "So Falco, what do you think of our jobs, huh?" Sipping his coffee rather noisily and quickly, he ignored the question. "Come on Falco, lighten up. I know it's not that great but what are we gonna to do since we got nothing to fly with?"

Finishing his coffee, he answered in reply. "Peppy, I live for war. I need to get out there to feel alive again. I just gotta feel it one more time. It's my life!"

Staring hard at the control panels, he glances at the joystick. Feeling nervous he reaches for it. "What are you gonna do Falco? You better not. We got passengers on board. You can't be that crazy."

"I must do it. I must feel that feeling again. It's been too long!"

"Ah, what the heck. I had too much coffee and I hate my job. Let's do it!"

"That's right! LET'S DO THIS!"

Mighty

Sitting in the front, 1st class, a red armadillo sits comfortably. He had red and white shoes, familiar in appearance of someone who has the same ones. Black fur all over, peach muzzle and peach torso, too familiar in appearance to a certain someone. Staring out the window gloomily. The moon outside was shining bright white. Looking below, there were lights below in people's homes. Looking down to his right hand, a red chaos emerald he had stolen. He gets sleepy in thought, thinking of the recent past.

Flashback: Mountain Top Zone

Out in the open where there were mountains with ice tops, Mighty stands where they were countless mountains everywhere, on top of the highest mountain where it was cold, naturally. Sonic lying on the ground bored. (yawns) "I'm getting bored. Say wanna have a race?"

"Sure."

Mighty takes off running. Sonic left behind covered in snow, feeling cheated. "Hey, no fair! That's cheating!"

Mighty way ahead of Sonic laughs, "Hah! That's what he gets for doing that to me every time leaving dirt on my face!"

Sonic catches up too easily, "Think you can beat me in this race?"

"I know I can, not think I can."

"You think you know you can as far as I can see."

"Speak for yourself."

"Touché."

Mighty rolls into a ball down the very steep snowy slope. Sonic does the same. Both jumping up and curling out, they started to run even faster. Up ahead was a wide gap between two cliffs. Sonic effortlessly jumps across to the other side, now ahead of Mighty. "I must make it! Can't lose!"

As Mighty jumps across, he did not make it. Landing on the face of the cliff, he temporarily stays stuck and slowly slides down. "Uh oh." Looking down, there was no way he could make it. Sonic runs back to see Mighty sliding faster down to his fate. Sonic yells with an echo, "Mighty!" Looking up to see his friend with a face that seems like you seen a ghost, Mighty falls. Sonic watches in horror and jumps down. He positions his body and dives forward to go faster. "Don't worry Mighty. I'll save you." Mighty rolls into a protective ball. Sonic coming even closer to Mighty, reaches for him. "Almost there…oh no…" It was too late. Mighty had been crushed from the jagged rocks. Sonic lands with a grace on the grass. "Oh no! Please don't be dead!" Sonic runs up to the fallen and sees that he had been injured badly. "Mighty! Speak to me!"

Opening his eyes, he tries to move but couldn't. "I can't move…what is this?…"

"Mighty don't move. Your insides, they're outside!"

"What are you saying?" He moves with his hand and touches his sides and looks to see his gloved hand is stained red. "Oh no...(grunts) Sonic, I'm in a lot of pain." Sonic freaking out on the inside trying to keep his cool, "Mighty, your gonna be alright. Just stay with me."

"Sonic…I'm not gonna make it…."

"Don't say that! Your gonna make it! I'll take you to the hospital!"

Picking up Mighty, Mighty yells in agony.

"I'm sorry Mighty, I have to do this."

Seeing blood all over his blue fur, Sonic gets nervous on the inside and runs really fast like mad to the hospital. Mighty tells Sonic. "Sonic…please put me down…I'm begging you…"

"You'll make it! You just have too!"

"Please put me down! (screams in agony) Your making it worse! I told you…you idiot…" (breathes very shallow)

Sonic puts Mighty down and looks at his friend and sees that blood was running out faster and sees that he is covered in blood and himself. Sonic freaks out and blacks out. (sighs) "Idiot. He passes out just when I'm about to die…well I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Sonic…Vector, Espio, Charmy…and Ray…the Chaotix Team…I just didn't make it…" (vomits blood) "Ugh, gross. That really hurts. I can't believe I'm dying. This is so random." (no longer feels anything and looks at the clouds.) (laughs) "This isn't so bad…(smiles and takes one last breath) "Dying is so…" (he dies and sees two figures approaching him before he blacks out completely)

Mighty's POV

I remember all that and then I woke up in this white room.

Another flashback

"Where the heck am I?"

He looks around and sees many robotic parts and many tools and lots of chemicals and many things that make you wonder what they are. The room was huge.

"This place…this is the place where I go when I die? This is weird. I remember seeing this white light, but why here? Something isn't right…"

"I see that you're finally awake."

Mighty turns around and sees someone he's familiar with.

"Aah! It's you! Your that fat egghead!"

"How dare you call me fat egghead you little runt!"

"What do you want Eggman?"

"Oh nothing. I just found you dead and there was potential for you to live again so I took you in and repaired your body with a few enhancements…"

"What? You resurrect me? How did you?…"

Mighty looks at his own body. His torso had been removed and replaced with metal colored shiny red. His protective natural shell has been covered with a flexible glassy red shell.

"You did this? But why?"

"I needed to test a few things with mortals like yourself. You were quite a project and a brilliant success. And what a mess you were. Now…"

"Now what?"

Eggman went over to the red chaos emerald that was placed in protective case that was right over to the wall next to other protective casing that seem like they were reserved for the other chaos emeralds.

"This chaos emerald will help you help me with my latest plans for my world take over for Eggmanland."

"So this is what this is all about…why do you need Eggmanland?"

"So I could rule the world and all will obey."

"Your just a person. If you think your so smart, don't you think it's illogical to rule over us?"

"Everyone needs to listen to me! If no one will, they must be robotisized!"

"Your wrong Eggman. You'll just make things worse."

"Silence! You will see my plans will make the world a better place!"

"You idiot! Your just a selfish dumb egghead without a yolk in his brain! Mobius is meant to be a place where everyone is happily free and upright! I know this world isn't perfect! But people like you trying to rule anyone for selfish gain will make everyone miserable, don't you see?"

"I thought I told you to be silent! Metal! Take him to the robotisizer!"

Metal Sonic was standing over there by the control panels watching the screen that was showing a commercial about oil that could do more than just lubricate your system but adds powers to your circuits.

(commercial)- "Buy our can of oil for just 5 bucks for only 200 payments! Call now at 1 800 GIVEUSALLYOURMONEYFORFREE . COM and get an additional solar powered batteries just for free but if don't call now at this second, we will still give you these free batteries and you'll only pay 50 bucks each for 100 of our awesome batt-"

"METAL!"

"Yes Dr. Eggman. How may I assist you?"

"Take this rodent to the robotisizer! And make sure he doesn't escape out of your grasp!"

"Computing: Master Eggman. What subject?"

"Over here you-huh? He escaped! With my chaos emerald!"

Metal: ?

"Darn it! Oh well. He will find something very interesting in the future. Good thing I placed a bomb in him and a device in his ear. He will hear from me again."

Mighty ran through the white hallways in the base. Confused as to why there are no badniks or any robots attacking, he ran even faster with great caution. Seeing the exit door open, he exited out and found himself out in the skies. The base which turned out to be the egg fortress which is camouflaged. "Oh, just what I need. I'm in the sky." Seeing that there was only one thing visible except the inside of the entrance, there was the egg mobile. "That will do. Now I need to just watch my step."

Seemingly walking on midair to the egg mobile, he gets really nervous at the height of how high the altitudes are for him. Finally at the egg mobile, he gets in. "Ok. That was too easy. Why is he making this too easy?"

Looking at the complicated controls in the egg mobile, he presses the big red button. "That didn't anything. Where is the start button on this thing?" Pressing randomly on any button, the egg mobile took off gently in midair. "There we go! Now to get outta of here and go home and tell the others of what happened."

The egg mobile stayed midair. "Uh, now which button do I press?"

Choosing a button, he presses the blue one. The egg mobile took off high towards higher altitudes. "Oh crap! Uh, let's try this eggman face button!"

The egg mobile took off forward at high speeds. "Too fast! How to get down?!"

Pressing the green button, a boiled egg came out of the dispenser. "That's useless. Man, what an egg freak!"

Putting on the seat belt he found, he gets ready. Seeing that he only pressed 3 buttons, he just give it a go and randomly pressed any button. The egg mobile stopped mid-flight and started to descend to the ground. "Uh oh! Please no, not again!"

Pressing each button in order, the egg mobile did nothing. "Useless piece of garbage! Aaargh! I won't die again!" A red aura surrounded his body and was taken over with rage. "I can't die! (presses each button madly) I have to live!" Growing with so much anger, he blacked out due to an unknown reason. The chaos emerald that was in his hand glows hot red.

Flashback ended

Mighty's POV

And that's all I remembered. I couldn't believe I lived through that! I just woke up on the ground without nothing broken except the egg mobile was trashed to pieces. What the heck happened? (sighs) I gotta get home. They must be so worried and Sonic must feel the worst for me. (Commercial airplane dives forward down, everyone screams in terror) What the heck is going on? (he unbuckles his seat belt and gets up and walks to the captains' door.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing in there? Are you hijacking this plane?!"

I can hear maniacal laughter as if they were having fun. I better spin dash my way in there. (Airplane tilts upwards) (Mighty falls backwards to the back of the plane) "Grr!" Those idiots are gonna kill us! (Spin dashes to the cockpit and crashes through the door) "Hey, what are guys doing? Are you trying to kill us all?"

Peppy: "It was Falco's idea!"

Falco: "Don't put all this on me! You wanted to have fun too!"

Peppy: "We had too much coffee and we just wanted to have fun!"

Mighty: "Cheap excuse. Fly like normal pilots or else!"

Falco and Peppy: "Ok. Sorry."

(exits)

I can't believe those idiots! (sits back right down in his seat and sighs) I had too much flight trouble last time and I don't need more! (Airplane tilts down forward) (Mighty crashes against the wall) "Oof! What the?" (gets up and goes to the cockpit) "What the heck did I just say? You're really asking for it!"

Falco: "We're not doing anything!"

Peppy: "Yes! Falco's right! We didn't do anything!"

Mighty: "Then why is the plane not leveled?!"

(Mighty looks at the red chaos emerald in his hand glowing and dimming as if it were signaling something)"That's weird…"

Peppy: "What's weird?

Falco: "Nice rock you got there."

"Angel island! I can't believe it!"

Peppy: "Angel island?"

Falco: "What are you talking about now?"

"Look ahead you idiots. We're about to crash!"

Peppy: "Oh no! I don't wanna die!

Falco: "Ah hahhaha! This is what I want!"

Peppy: "You wanna die!?"

Falco: "NO! ACTION!"

(Falco goes to the emergency exit door and takes flight)

Peppy: "You chicken traitor! You can't leave me like this!" (He grabs a parachute and jumps out the plane along with everybody else jumping out with a parachute)

Those idiots! How the heck are those two professional pilots?! Well let's see if I can control this plane. (tries to control but the joystick was stuck) It won't move! Aaargh! Not again! Not again! I don't want to die! I have to avoid this plane from crashing into the island! This is so annoying! My body is glowing, what is this? (blacks out)

Angel Island (dawn)

Eggman was outside cooking eggplant with egg sauce. "Ok now add onions and cilantro, a dash of salt. Ok now it's ready." Eggman tries his cooking. "Blaahgck! That was disgusting than the last! I'll never be a good chef like the French. I'll just give this to Bokkun. Hohoohoo!" Eggman looks up and hears an airplane getting closer. "That airplane sounds like it's getting closer. I wonder…"

Metal Sonic, a blue robotic hedgehog doppelganger without a tail like Sonic, but the back and front of his torso is a yellow rocket booster for flight. His illuminated irises are red, and the rest of it is black, a look that was meant to appear evil. His muzzle is silver metal with two screw bolts for cheeks. He has 3 pointed quills. Pointy fingers for deadly combat. As the doppelganger approached Knuckles the echidna. Knuckles the echidna, a red anthropomorphic person. Red fur all over, a white crescent on his torso. Dreadlocks for flight and style. Two pointy knuckles (which are bones if you didn't know) on each mitts hence his name Knuckles. Metal reaches for the blue chaos emerald but was struck to the face by the awaken Knuckles losing his camouflage. "Hah! I knew you here all along! The Master Emerald let's me know everything of what goes on my island! Now put em up!"

Metal Sonic attacks with his electrical attack. Knuckles gets shocked. "Ow! That's gonna take more than just a mosquito bite!"

Metal Sonic attacks again and was closely struck to the face and attacked with his sharp fingers. Knuckles was cut on his muzzle and started to bleed. "Grr! You will pay for that! Chaos control!" Knuckles punches Metal to the torso and now his booster is damaged. Appearing defeated Metal looks behind Knuckles and sees an airplane coming down heading towards them. He retreats and camouflages. "Hmph! Coward! What a piece of junk! That was too easy! And Sonic has difficultly handling him? Wait, what is that sound? And why is my chaos emerald glowing brighter? Uh oh."

Looking behind him, the airplane crashes into the Master Emerald where Knuckles was standing next to, shattering it to pieces. Knuckles chaos controlled to a different location. "Aaaaaaargh! I failed again!" Knuckles watches in anger, knocking down a tree that was standing next to him. "Darn it!" Knuckles walks up to the airplane that was in flames. He picks it up with so much force, he throws it hard into the air out of the island into the ocean. Seeing the Master Emerald's shattered pieces, he was relieved that they hadn't scattered all over the place. "Well, lucky for me. I don't have to go searching for those pieces. This will be a piece of cake." Knuckles gathers all the pieces into one piece and now the MS is slowly recovering from it's destruction.

Sonic and Tails

Both Sonic and Tails awoke from the very loud crash. Tails jumps up really high and his fur is sticking out like a scared cat. Sonic just simply opens his eyes and stands up to see fire ablaze. "Knuckles!"

Sonic runs to the altar along with Tails. Both seeing Knuckles picking up the airplane and chunking it out of the island, they watch in awe. Sonic and Tails walks up to Knuckles who was already done repairing the MS. "More rock problems?"

"IT'S NOT A ROCK!"

"Ok, ok, chill Knux!"

"…it's Knuckles…"

Seeing Knuckles infuriated, Sonic asks, "So what happened here?"

Knuckles calmed down slowly taking in a deep breath. "Metal Sonic appeared, and he retreated for a good reason. I looked behind and this airplane crashed into the Master Emerald. And now I'm really pissed. And Eggman is out there."

"Eggman? Metal Sonic? Why are they here?"

"It seems that Metal tried to take my chaos emerald but I was aware of that all along. I think Eggman is up to something no good. You better watch out Sonic."

"Hmph! Just more fun and adventure. Eggman just wants to play again."

"Reckless as always you are. You better get serious Sonic. I have a really bad feeling something bad is about to happen."

"No worries Knuckles. I've got you and Tails to help me."

"You got a point. I've heard your conversation last night. I'm very sorry to hear that Tails."Tails looks up at Knuckles and sees that he is sincere. Tails tears up a bit.

"Now I need to go and take a look around the island. Sonic and Tails, you guys go on and find Eggman. There is someone else on my island and I feel that there is something dark out there."

"Oh no, Knuckles. You're coming with us! Besides, you got a fit with Eggman. He let your rock get destroyed!"

"Yeah I know. But this is important. It's bothering me and I got to check it out."

"Fine. Be safe Knuckles."

Knuckles nods. Knuckles shrinks the MS into a smaller size that can fit perfectly in the palm of your hand. He then goes up to Sonic, "Oh and Sonic?"

"What is it Knuckles?"Knuckles punches Sonic in the gut.

"IT'S THE MASTER EMERALD! Ok, bye!"

Knuckles runs into the woods laughing. Sonic crouches down holding his gut. "Ow! Ugh, now I'm hungry."

Tails hears growling of his own. "So am I."

"Knuckles says there are many grapes in the woods. Let's go get some before we meet up with Eggman."

"Yay! Grapes! What are grapes?"

Sonic looks at Tails confused, "You never had any grapes?"

"No, what are they? This is new to me."

"C'mon let's go and you'll find out."

In the woods

Sonic grabs a couple of large black grapes the size of baseballs and hands them to Tails. Tails eats it. "This is so sweet! Oh I could eat this all day!" Sonic eats a few.

"Not better than chili dogs."

Tails replies back, "Not better than peppermints!"

"Nothing is better than my favorite grapes!"

Sonic and Tails looks up to see Knuckles high in the tree. "I thought I told you two to go find Eggman! We're near the unknown target. You two have to hide."

Sonic asks, "Hide from what?"

"I told you already! Now go hide! There something dangerous out-oof!"

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles was knocked over. Thinking quickly, he glides down next to Sonic and Tails. Tails answered, "I saw something glowing red. What was that?"

Sonic answers back, "It sure was fast!"

Knuckles answers to the two, "It's using chaos control! That's why it's so fast! You two need to get away! I got this!"

Knuckles used chaos control and attacked his target with a really hard punch. He hit so hard, the target's chaos emerald fell out of it's grasp and was knocked out. "Hah! Just perfect! Now, what is this thing?"

Knuckles walks up to the fallen figure cautiously. Knuckles stops dead in his tracks. Sonic wonders why Knuckles suddenly froze.

"Knuckles? What is it?…Who is it?"

Without answer, Sonic and Tails walks up and sees why he had froze like that.

"Sonic…it's Mighty…"

Tails watches the two that were in shock. Tails himself too surprised to acknowledge the fact that this is Mighty whom Sonic had talked about.

CLIFFHANGAR!

Yes, this is the cliffhanger. I will continue this pretty soon. I hope you readers enjoyed this. I had worked on this story really hard since I woke up and now it's bedtime. Way past bedtime like 4 in the morning. This is the longest time I've ever written anything and it took so much of my determination to do this. I think I improved a bit. Please R&R.

RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you think about the tree that Sonic snapped in half, that noise happened to be the same in Tails's dream when the forest was attacked.

OTHER RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please note the game Conker's BFD is a rated M game and it was, I tell you, it was supposed to be rated G for like everyone. Just like me, I wanted to make my story kid friendly. But what is kid friendly? You think your innocent? Sort of. I'll take all responsibilities for my action. And due to my actions, they are not perfect, and this story is intended to just learn, and laugh and etc and is rated T just in case. (lol, I learned what etc meant when I was 6, longest word ever learned at that time.)

ANSWER TO REVIEWS:

RobinsInTheSky: Thank you for telling me that! I knew that in the back of my mind somewhere but I didn't have time to look back and edit. I added more details of Knuckles. Anything else like this readers, please tell me.

Sonicgirll556: Happy you enjoyed Sonic's dream. That too made me laugh. Yes, anyone who thinks they are higher than others should be cut down to size. They are really asking for it.

And that is it for the reviews…2 reviews. 23 views to chapter 4. Over 269 views. Not bad. Any questions, comments, reviews, notes, tips, advice, errors, plot holes, please tell me. I will be happy to hear it (that depends, no flaming! CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM GLADLY ACCEPTED)


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Sega characters, all rights reserved to their creative works.**

Angel Island-location: the edge of Angel Island (morning)

Eggman

Eggman was playing with his mustache in front of a mirror. He twirled the ends into an upward curl. "Hoo hoo hoo! Looking good! Now I look like a real French! I'll be French Chef Eggman, King Chef of eggs! But first I must take over the world."

In the woods, out came Metal Sonic. He appeared behind Eggman and fell.

"Huh? Metal! What happened?! Report!"

Eggman hears a really loud explosion. He turns around and sees the palace ablaze in a mushroom smoky cloud.

"That was that airplane! How odd."

He picks Metal Sonic up and stands him and starts repairing the damages he had. He had a remote control and pressed the button, electrocuting Metal back to life.

"Metal. Are you back?"

In Metal's POV, Metal only sees black. Encrypted words appeared in red and it read, "Initiating power up. Damage report: stabilized. Systems ready." The screen then pictured Eggman's face with his funny mustache.

"Dr. Eggman."

"Yes Metal. Report me what had happened."

"Knuckles the echidna. Subject attacked. I suffered critical damage. Large object appeared and danger was imminent. I retreated."

Eggman sees on his computer radar that his target is around.

"E-59, *that's Metal Sonic's other name. I have another task for you. My target has arrived with the chaos emerald. All you have to do is standby with me and wait till I give you my command. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative. Dr. Eggman. Proceeding to await for your command."

"Now Metal. Let's go."

Angel Island-Wood Zone

Sonic and Knuckles and Tails gathered around Mighty who laid there unconscious. His body was glowing a red aura and slowly faded away. He legs and arms were fidgeting. His muzzle had a gash and was bleeding. It recovered and blood slowly disappeared. Knuckles observed the phenomenon and said, "Sonic…something is very wrong with him."

Sonic's facial expression was a guilty one mixed with fear, worry, and deep concern.

"Mighty…what happened to you?…"

Mighty sits up really quickly. He screamed a blood curdling scream that would make your skin crawl.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

The trio stepped back. Knuckles prepares himself with his spiked mitts, ready to fight again. Tails steps behind Sonic for protection. Sonic just stands there, worried for his friend. Mighty, eyes still shut, opens them. He looks dead straight at Sonic, blood shot blue eyes locked onto Sonic's green eyes. The two remained like this with such intensity for a long moment without blinking. He speaks up, voice crackling.

"It's been awhile…Sonic."

He looks straight at Knuckles's serious violet eyes, still not blinking, who's expression is one with concern and a frown.

"Knuckles…"

Mighty gets up real slowly and walks up to Sonic, Mephiles style. Sonic's facial expression was a serious one, a frown.

"So…you wanna know what happened to me?"

Tails steps out from behind Sonic and confronts Mighty.

Mighty stares down, at Tails. Tails steps back scared.

"I don't know what happened to me…there is something I'm possessing…I feel more alive…but it's killing me…Sonic…I fear that I will lose you…everyone one of you…"

Sonic answers back, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Mighty answers, "Sonic, I died. I lived again. But I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel lost. A part of me has been taken away from me."

Mighty gestures towards his new mechanical body parts. "And another part has been added to me. I'm still here, I'm the same, trust me, I can never change. I am glad to be alive and see you again…and Knuckles."

Knuckles looks at Mighty, eyes seemed understanding but with fear for Mighty. "I tell you, I am not normal like before. I feel more…angrier…now…(clears throat)…uh, sorry about all that. I don't mean to be so dead serious and disturbing. Uh, now where am I? What's going on? Who's the twin tailed little fellow over there? (stomach growls) and I am hungry."

Sonic steps back and stands besides Tails. Knuckles speaks up.

"Your on Angel Island in Wood Zone. Here some grapes."

Knuckles hands over the large grapes to Mighty. Mighty ate all 19 grapes really fast like nothing happened."Thanks."

The trio looks surprised.

Sonic speaks up, "Mighty, do you have any idea what you were doing? Do you remember attacking Knuckles?"

Mighty's expression was a quizzical one. "No, not at all. I just remember that I was on a plane and there was these idiots that were being idiots. They abandon the plane along with everyone else and then I had to take control. But the chaos emerald was glowing and for some reason I couldn't take control of the plane. I got frustrated because of those idiots and I thought I was gonna die and then I was glowing red and then…nothing. Now, I'm here."

Knuckles speaks up, "The chaos emeralds!"

Knuckles goes to where the red chaos was nearby and picked it up. He brought out the blue chaos emerald and both of the chaos emeralds glows bright. Both chaos emeralds grew really hot, Knuckles lets go of them and both chaos emerald spun around one another until both stopped and dropped to the ground. Tails looks at them with awe. Knuckles picks them up and started explaining what happened. "It was the chaos emeralds. I believe the red chaos emerald that was with you was glowing, am I right?"

"True."

"My blue chaos emerald did the same. The airplane that you were in, you did not have control because of these emeralds. Both of these emeralds were too close and for some reason I can't explain, they caused chaos control."

"So that's what happened."

Tails finally speaks up, "That's real strange. I bet you survived through that because it had to do something with the red chaos emerald."

Mighty looks at Tails and answers, "I think you could be right. Say, what's your name?"

Tails scratches the back of his head, and nervously answers, "My name is Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

"Miles per hour? How catchy. Tails sounds better."

Tails smiles and looks at Sonic and Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Sonic gave me that name."

Mighty looks at Sonic, "You gave him that name? How nice of you. It's because he's a mutant isn't he?"

Sonic frowns and gets mad, "Shut up Mighty! That name is a great name! It's perfect!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Tails speaks up to end the tension but was aggravated a bit, "I don't mind it at all Mighty. I like the name. It sounds nice. And I'm not a mutant!"

"Hmph! You are a mutant. Don't be so naïve."

Tails looks saddened and his voice was barely audible, "I'm not a mutant…"

"Sorry, what was that?"

Tails clenches his fists, "I'm…not…a…mutant…"

"Come again?"

Tails looks up with tears in his eyes and stares hard at Mighty and screamed, "I SAID I'M NOT A MUTANT YOU FREAK!"

Knuckles speaks up to end the feud, "Ok, you two need to chill. Mutant, part robot, anything weird, I don't care. We're all freaks."

Sonic adds, "Yeah Tails. It doesn't matter if your different or not. What matters is what's inside you, your spirit. I doesn't matter if you're a mutant or not. Those tails are cool. Don't listen to Mighty. He doesn't know what's he saying."

Tails remains silent and tears were streaming down his face. Mighty goes up to Tails and apologizes."I'm sorry…Tails…for saying that. Sonic is right. I was being insensitive and I realize I was very wrong for that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

Tails unclenches his fist and stops crying.

"I'm sorry for calling you a freak…I didn't mean to…your not a freak…"

"Are we…friends?" Tails sees Mighty brought up his gloved fist signifying that he really is sorry. Tails brought out his gloved fist.

"…friends…"

Both knuckles pounded and Tails smiled. Mighty too smiles. Suddenly, Mighty hears someone talking in his head. "Hoo hoo hoo! How touching. It makes me wanna throw up! We'll I did earlier."

Mighty ears twitched. "Aah!"

Mighty scratched the inside of his right ear madly because it was so itchy. He pulled out the small device and drops it. "What the heck!? That was the most itchiest thing I ever had in my ear! How did it get in there?"

Sonic goes and picks up the device. "What is this thing?"

Tails takes the device from Sonic and observed and gave an explanation.

"It's an earpiece. And it has Eggman's logo on it."

Knuckles answers, "Eggman! Mighty, Eggman did this to you?"

Mighty answers back, "Yes. I forgot to tell you. He did this to me. He saved my life and gave me life once again."

Sonic and Knuckles expressed in unison, "WHAT?!"

Eggman's earpiece was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yes, it was I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I saved Mighty and gave him life again."

Sonic answered, "Unbelievable!"

Knuckles cuts in and answers, "Eggman! What are you up to this time?"

"I'll explain. I tested my latest creation on Mighty. I gave him life again for my creation to work. I injected a negative chaos drive into Mighty. Mighty will lose himself when given to anger. It will only activate when one has the chaos emerald, which you stole."

Mighty answers back fiercly, "You egg monster!"

"Silence! You will listen to me you rolling rat ball! (clears throat) Now. I planted a bomb inside you. I can destroy you at any time I want with just a push of a button. You have no choice but to obey me."

Mighty froze, eyes dilated and grew pale.

"No…this can't be…this can't be happening!"

"Yes. It is happening. Now, I want you to find each chaos emerald for me. If you don't, I will blow you to bits. You wouldn't want that to happen, do you?"

"I…I…would rather die than listen to you, you rotten egg!"

"Suit yourself. You will have a hard time killing yourself. Especially now that your friends are around. Hoo hoo hoo!"

Sonic yells, "No! Not after all this time! Mighty we need you to stay alive! We can help you."

Mighty replies, "Perhaps Sonic. I'll stay with you guys."

Eggman laughs, "Ahehehe! Good luck fighting it out, losers!"

The device fizzles out and is no longer functioning. Knuckles steps down hard on it into the ground, destroying it. "That scumbag of eggs! I'll have my knuckle fury on him! That's it! I'm gonna go find him right now and give him a peace of my mind!"

Knuckles starts to run off, but Sonic speedily stopped him from going. "Knuckles, wait! Your gonna get Mighty killed!"

Knuckles gets really mad and punches a tree making it fly and snaps down multiple other trees. "Aaargh!"

Knuckles walks over to a huge wide tree and sits down against the trunk to calm down. Then out of nowhere, Metal Sonic, invisible, snatches the red and blue chaos emeralds from Knuckles and takes off into the sky. "What the? Hey, come back here with those emeralds!" Knuckles then got really angry and pick up the huge tree very forcibly out of the ground and chunks it at invisible Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic avoids the tree and continues to fly away with it. Knuckles screams out of anger. "AAAARGH! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU INTO BALLED UP TIN FOIL!"

Sonic tells Knuckles, "Don't worry Knuckles, we have the the Tornado. Tails, Mighty, let's go!"

CLIFFHANGER!

Chapter 6 finally done. That took me forever! I had to think really hard for this one. It was very complicated for me to say the right words. It will be more complicated when I write more. It's complex. This is for you readers out there. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a lot of talking but I had to give more depths of these characters and their lives. Please R&R.

RANDOM STUFF: Sonic Unleashed is one my favorite modern Sonic games. (360 version) It's the daytime levels. I enjoy them very much. I have a few tips about certain levels that are really hard to S rank on. So here's one: Act 3 Dragon Road Daytime, to S rank it, you have to tap the A button, that's how I did it. And now for the really annoying one that I had so much trouble on is Act 3 Savannah Citadel Daytime. This is a bit complicated but I got an S rank by doing this. Use both of the analog sticks at the same time when drifting. It will give you a better turn.

MORE RANDOM STUFF: In Sonic 06, Sonic was very frowny. He frowned the most in this game out of all the other Sonic games. I wonder why…

AND MORE: If you play Sonic the hedgehog 1 or 2 or CD, Sonic has all five of his fingers. If you look closely, he is smiling. If you play Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Sonic has 4 fingers. Different sprites.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have updated the last chapters. I just smoothed them out and I found some things missing and it really annoys me because fan fiction erased some things. It's some kind of glitch they erase when I type in something special. Please tell me if you recieved any notification in your email if you recieved the same chapter you've already recieved them already.

REVIEWS:

Sonicgirll556: Yeah I really like that part too. I thought that would be so funny. As for Mighty, yes, he does have a dark form. It will get intense and it's gonna be fun! ; )

Bearvalley3365: Glad you liked those chapters. Did you read the other chapters? Your name? I don't really need to know your name. Uh, who is BigD and Thompson? I have no idea who they are. I even looked them up on google. Sorry, I won't be doing any requests.

That's it for the reviews…2 reviews again! I feel kinda lame. Where are you shy guys? 24 views for chapter 5 and 36 views on chapter 4 and 376 views total. I'm getting a little better, thanks for reading. Anyways, please R&R even if my story is finished completely. That would be pretty cool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sega owns Sonic characters and co. I don't.**

Angel Island

The trio went running through the forest to their destination. Sonic in front, Tails in the middle, Mighty behind. The Tornado was in plain sight, undamaged.

Sonic hopped on the left wing, Mighty hopped on the right.

"Tails, you will be piloting the Tornado. Can you do that?"

"Really Sonic?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh thank you Sonic!"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up.

Tails hopped in the Tornado and laughed joyfully.

(I can't believe I get to pilot the Tornado! I'm so happy!)

Tails started the plane with key in the ignition. The propeller on the nose of the plane spun noisily.

"Ok, now let's see…there's the clutch…and these buttons…I figured it out…"

Tails pulled the clutch and slowly the Tornado moved forward with ease. Moving faster, the biplane slowly took off into the skies over Mystic Ruins.

"I did it Sonic!"

"I knew you could do it! Now, let's hurry up and catch up to Metal!"

"Ok, here we go!"

Tails pressed the red button and the rocket propulsion shot the Tornado at high speeds.

Mighty was very nervous. (Boy, I sure hope he doesn't get us killed.)

Sonic sees Mighty obviously nervous and asks,

"How are you doing Mighty?"

"Just fine, thank you!" (Grr, he sees right through me. Gotta keep a strong façade)

The Tornado quickly caught up to Metal who was invisible except for the chaos emeralds.

"Ok Tails! Stay side to him and steady. But be careful when he attacks!"

"I'll do my best!"

Metal attacked with his electrical attack. Tails maneuvered under him and was now on the other side.

Metal glowed with power from the emeralds giving him protection. Sonic jumped up and did a homing attack but failed and landed right back on the Tornado's wing.

"Hmph! No good! Mighty I need your help!"

"Double team homing attack?"

"That's right, Mighty! Ready?"

"Ready."

Both jumped up and curled one another and created the double spin attack. The duo attacked Metal. Metal was prepared for this and used the emeralds power for a highly dangerous deadly electrical attack. The duo collided with Metal clashing and absorbing the electrical attack. The trio exploded and separated from each other. Chaos emeralds flew out towards the green jungle below. Metal fell towards the unrelenting gravity and de-camouflages from damage. Sonic fell that way and Mighty fell the other way.

"Oh no Sonic, Mighty! I have to save them!"

Quickly thinking and already used to flying the Tornado, Tails flew the Tornado towards Sonic.

"I'll save Sonic first since he's the closest!"Tails flew the Tornado and swooped under Sonic and Sonic landed perfectly on the left wing.

"Thanks Tails. I knew I could count on you! But we have to save Mighty now!"

"I know that Sonic! Take over the plane when I say 'now' okay?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see."

Tails flew the Tornado, nose diving towards Mighty.

(Don't worry Mighty! I'll save you!)

Mighty was already so close to the ground below.

"Ahahaha! This is it! I'm gonna die, AGAIN! LIKE THIS!"

Mighty laughed and cried. Mighty was now very very near to the ground.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"NOW!"

Tails jumped out of the Tornado and caught Mighty in his arms, flying with his tails. Sonic jumped in the seat and took control and pulled the control handles so the plane would dive back upwards.

Mighty eyes were shut tight with tears and was trembling with great fear. He opened his eyes and sees he didn't hit the ground but felt a strange sensation and heard a strange noise.

"Wh-what!?"

Mighty looked up and see Tails was flying.

"Y-you c-can f-fly!?"

Tails looks down at Mighty and smiled.

"Mmhm. I can fly!"

"You saved me? But why?"

"Oh, Mighty. We're friends remember?"

"We're friends? I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you Mighty. I just thought you were going through the same thing like me."

"…I'm really sorry for calling you a mutant…"

"Forget about it. I embrace what I have. That's why I'm happy to be called Tails."

"I envy you."

"But why?"

"I want to be like you. You're so quick to be strong."

"It's Sonic. Sonic is the one that helped me. You don't have to feel that way."

"I have a bomb inside me. And I'm a freak, don't you see?"

"Mighty…we'll get you back to normal. You'll see. You have us, so you'll be fine."

"But how?"

"I don't know. But I heard others have healed to perfection with the chaos emeralds. But I'm not sure if it's true but they are chaos emeralds. Who knows what they can do."

"Well, that's good enough. Let's go get those emeralds!"

Tails smiled and was glad to helped Mighty. Mighty was now content.

Sonic flew by next to Mighty and Tails.

"Tails! You saved Mighty! Great catch!"

Tails laughed happily. Tails hovered higher and placed Mighty on the left wing. Tails hovered and landed on the right wing.

"Happy your alive Mighty. Thanks Tails."

"Yes. Thank you Tails, very much." (Boy, I really thought I was really gonna die! I hate heights!)

"Tails, you take over. Looks like you'll be piloting the Tornado for now on. It's now yours and mine."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Sonic!"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up and Tails does the same.

Sonic hopped out of his seat with a backward somersault and landed on top of the wings. Tails used his namesakes and hovered and sat in the seat.

"Now Tails, let's go after those emeralds!"

"Got it!"

The trio headed for the noticeably twinkling emeralds down below in the greeny jungle. But then suddenly, out of nowhere, the biplane's engine was struck by Metal.

Tails exclaimed, "Uh oh. We've been hit badly! We're going down!"

Mighty panicked and was already screaming with fear. He knelt down and grabbed onto the edge of the wings. Sonic remained cool and calm. The smoking Tornado nose dived towards to a tree nearby the emeralds. Tails yelled out loud to Mighty and Sonic.

"Mighty! Grab onto my hands! Sonic, grab onto to Mighty's feet! I'll fly us out of danger!"

Tails jumped out of his seat and used his namesakes and propelled them. Mighty grabbed onto Tails's hands and Sonic grabbed onto Mighty's feet. The Tornado crashed into the tree very loudly, but did not blew up. Then it crashed downwards to the ground. Tails using his namesakes harder, hovered the two to the ground.

Sonic jumped off and landed gracefully. Mighty stayed until Tails landed his feet to the ground safely.

Mighty sighs with relief.

"I never thought I could be so grateful for the ground."

Tails replies back, "Yeah that was a bit too much."

Sonic cuts in, "Metal is out here! We have to get those emeralds before he gets them first!"

Mighty sees the two emeralds stuck against the trunk of the tree.

"There they are!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Too late, Mighty pulls the red emerald and blue emerald out of the tree.

Sonic's ears twitched, heard the voice and it sounded very familiar.

Out in the open, a black and red hedgehog appeared before them. He looks like Sonic (not really), he had red soles and black behind his rocket booster shoes with a white top and rings for power limiters around his ankles. Likewise, he had rings around his wrists. These rings limit his power, preventing him from losing too much power and going into a coma, perhaps death. They are used for emergencies only. His eyes were crimson red, red outlines above his eyes. His torso was covered in black fur unlike Sonic and his chest had white fur appearing in a shape like three birds in a row. His stare was a stern and firm one, a frown.

"Shadow?!"

"Sonic, how could you let him grab those emeralds? He will grow much more powerful and will lose his mind and destroy us all! Haven't you been listening to the doctor?"

"I knew that! I just didn't react quickly enough!"

"And you call yourself the fastest thing alive? Faker…"

"Oh no! I, I, I'm s-!"

"Too late faker! You failed, again to save your friend. He will die because of you!"

"What about you? Your about as fast as me! Why didn't you save him?"

"I just happen to just arrive and I was too late to stop him. But you were around and you didn't stop him. And you call yourself a hero? Faker…"

A red and blue flashed before them all. Mighty roared,

"ENOUGH! I will have all the emeralds to save myself!"

Shadow came up and confronted Mighty.

"You will lose your mind. The doctor will destroy you in the end. He's using you! Don't you know that?"

"Of course I know that! But I have to take that chance. I have to see if these emeralds will protect me. Plus, Knuckles will help. Sonic knows the power of the chaos emeralds. Tails believes that I will be back to normal. Right Tails?"

Tails looks at Mighty and then looks at Shadow who had a very serious facial expression.

"I, uh,…yes, I believe it…"

"You will get him killed him in the end!"

Tails starts to tear up, then Sonic cuts in and confronts Shadow.

"Shadow, if Tails believes Mighty will be back to normal and Mighty does too, then I must believe it too."

Shadow punches Sonic across the face.

"FAKER! Eggman will blow him up into smithereens! He won't survive!"

Sonic was out cold from Shadow's hard punch. (yeah, Shadow is really strong)

"Oh great! I hit him too hard. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Tails screamed, "Sonic! Why did you do that you bully?"

Shadow stares down at Tails, "Tails, isn't it? Interesting. I was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. I am Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate life form. I am here to help everyone because I made a promise."

"Then why did you hit Sonic?"

"He's in my way! Now I must take these emeralds away from Mighty."

Shadow confronts Mighty, "Hand over the emeralds or you will destroy us all."

Mighty was very silent. Not a word came out. His eyelids were shut as if he were sleeping.

"Not answering huh? This will be easy."

Shadow attempts to grab the chaos emeralds but was attacked by Metal. Metal slashed his metal claws across Shadow's back and blood was exposed.

Shadow slowly turned around to see what caused this. Shadow sees that it was Metal. "Another faker? I will destroy you for that! CHAOS SPEAR!"

Metal Sonic was destroyed into pieces. His head was removed and eyes were cracked like the glass it was. His red eyes slowly dimmed to dark. Tails saw what happened and was very afraid.

"Hmph! Now where was I…the chaos em-oof!"

Shadow was punched in the face and the impact sent him flying across the jungle.

Mighty glowed more with power. He opened his blue eyes and there in his eyes were dilated wide.

"ERR, ERRRR, EYAAAHHGH!" Mighty screamed a blood curdling scream. Tails was very afraid and pulled Sonic into his arms and slowly backed away to a safe place. Shadow came back from where he was sent.

"That was a tough punch. Not enough to take me down. I will have those emeralds!"

Chapter 7 done! Not bad huh? It was pretty short. But it was fun, huh? I was gonna make it longer but all my writing was deleted due to an error and I tried to save it but couldn't do much. So I rewrote it again, and well it turned out to be better. Just shorter. Please R&R.

REVIEWS:

RoTheBomb: Why thank you so much! The way Sonic and Tails met is alright. Kinda funny too. And yes, I needed Mighty in here. Mighty is just so quiet these days. I don't even know what he's like. I try really hard checking my grammar and paragraphing structure. I hope this is better.

Explodinghead: That was some serious criticism! That's what I needed and like to hear. I will clean up my errors very soon. I thank you for spotting them for me. Yes, I agree my writing sounds scripted. I'll try to limit this. I hope this chapter wasn't too simple and vague. I'm happy that you like my creativity with Sonic. I checked your profile. That was scary. Very unique you are. And your writing is pretty good. Beta? How would I get a beta for this? Er, I'll try to find out. And I really mix up with your and you're too much. I'll focus on that. Thank you very much for reviewing.

Sonicgirll556: Lol. You're so funny!

3 reviews! Yay! New record! Not that much, but pretty good. 484 views! Over 100 views over in a week! Not bad. Please R&R. Not begging, just like to hear what you wanna say.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, nor any of Sega's characters. It is their property and whatever I created in this writing is mine.**

**Author's note: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long 2 weeks. I have been going through some things that were in my way. First, I finally screamed at my boss that I had so much patience with for 2 years and 5 months. I absolutely hate him now. He makes me nervous and mad everyday and I finally blew up! Then my cousin's graduation. Then lol, I have been Sonic shopping. I spent over 500 to 600 dollars on Sonic games. I finally got Sonic Adventure 2 for my Xbox! Yay! It's really, really awesome! I bought me a DS, PSP and bought Sonic Rivals 1 and 2 and Sonic Chronicles and Sonic Rush and SRA and all these Sonic games and spin-offs for the Wii and my first Sonic comic(s). Even Sonic Shuffle that I snagged from this new store that just happen to sell retro games. I went to Toys R Us and I bought a Sonic toy. It's from Jazwares and it's about a foot high. It's really cool and epic except that Sonic can't even hold himself up. I haven't been to Toys R Us since the N64 came out! Yes, it has been that long! Now all I'm missing is Sonic R and all these other cancelled Sonic games. I'm really happy and well, I never spent so much money in one day. But I'm really happy! Ok enough of my dumb life. **

Mystic Ruins

In the woody jungle, there a large husky purple cat inhabited in its little strange home without any walls but just a roof and patio close by a stream of water that leads to a waterfall. It was all alone, sad looking.

"I can't find Froggy…where could he be?"

The large overweight feline is 6 feet tall, purple and dark purple stripes. It has brown sandals, brown gloves, a fishing pole for fishing, small yellow eyes and black pupils. Its ears were long curved flat down. Its torso is white and furry like any cat. It also wears a brown belt that seems to be for weight support or weight lifting or simply just for style.

"I'll find you my little buddy. Don't worry."

The big cat stood up from where it sat in its home and began to prepare to search for its friend Froggy. It grabbed its fishing pole and a radio and played a tune "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)

"Okay. Here we go!"

Off goes the chipper happy big cat into the depths of Mystic Ruins.

-(break)-

"Froggy? Froggy? Wheeerre aaaaarrre yooouuu?", called the big purple cat. "Froggy? Come out little buddy."

SQUASH! "Aaah!" Something screamed. The big feline looked down and felt something weird.

"What is that? Looks like someone dropped an avocado."

Unknowingly the cat didn't know that it was a frog. Looking even closer for good inspection, the cat was horrified.

"Oh no! I think I killed my best friend! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! What am I gonna do? What have I done?! I just, I just uh, KILLED my best friend Froggy!"

"You! Look what you done to me! I look like a guacamole thanks to you!" ,spoke the frog who had an androgynous voice.

The cat was dumbfounded. "Froggy? You can talk?!"

"Of course I can talk you buffoon! And it's Slippy!"

"Oh Froggy. You just need a big hug!"

"No, wait! Get away from me! I'm just here for my friends! Aaah!"

The big cat hugged really hard and Slippy whispered before passing out.

"…Goodbye…cruel…world…"

Slippy passed out.

"Froggy? Hey Froggy? Oh now you can't talk? Hmm…I think he's just too tired. Better take him home! (Singing along with the song) Oh it's a windy and sunny day! And I can hear the faint…"

Mystic Ruins (fight between Shadow and Mighty)

"Chaos spear!"

The uncontrolled Mighty dodged and chaos controlled and kicked hard on Shadow's muzzle.

"Ung! You'll pay for that! Lucky I have my white chaos emerald."

Shadow chaos controlled and warped and grabbed a hold of Mighty.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Shadow still held onto Mighty. Mighty was burned from the blast and Shadow let go of Mighty who passed out.

"Hmph! Too easy!"

Shadow grabbed the red and blue emeralds and now he has 3 emeralds in his possession.

"Now for that damn 4th chaos emerald."

Shadow took off running and began skating using his special rocket shoes and boosted off in midair, shoes off the ground away from the battle he won but all of a sudden he was smacked right in the face by an unfamiliar being.

"Ughn!"

Shadow fell back down with a hard thud in mud. It's thunder storming and rain began to drizzle from light to heavy now.

Shadow got up and looks really dazed and dizzy. He rubbed where he had been hit in the face.

"Target found. Target locked and ready to annihilate."

Shadow tried to focus his vision until it became clear and was shocked to see an android that he thought he'd never would ever see again.

"You! I thought I destroyed all of you! How can one my own robotic doppelganger androids survived? Hmph, it doesn't matter…I'll destroy you again!"

Shadow and Android Shadow began their fight.

Android Shadow chaos controlled and grabbed a hold of Shadow.

"W-what?!"

Android Shadow chaos blasted.

Shadow chaos controlled to a different location on the branch of a tall tree.

"These androids, they're different and look different. Could it be the works of Doctor Eggman? Why would he? How could he? This can't be happening again."

Android Shadow stood by next to Shadow and hit Shadow behind his head with a fatal strong metallic forceful blow.

"UGH!"

Shadow fell from up high and landed hard on the ground knocked out, covered in mud.

"Target subdued. Awaiting for orders, Master Eggman."

Radio crackling in the android, Eggman spoke, "Hoo hoo hoo! Good job, Metal Shadow. Bring the chaos emeralds to me."

"Proceeding to collect emeralds Master Eggman."

"Good. After your done, bring back Metal Sonic to me so that I may repair and upgrade him and you. Hoo hoo hoo!"

"Dr. Eggman. What's so funny?"

"Grrr! Quiet you! Eat my cooking or you won't get to have any deserts!"

"Ooh but your cooking tastes so-"

Eggman lookes at Bokun very seriously.

"Oh uh, your cooking is so delicious! *noms food and swallow it crying tears* Mmmm!", he laughs nervously and sounds as if he were crying.

"That's more like it! Hoo hoo hoo!"

Ok. Sorry. This is short. Very short. Brainstorming and writing can be tough sometimes. Honestly guys, I just say whatever comes out of my head and my plans of writing anything for any chapter changes a lot. But not to worry readers. Another chapter will be up tomorrow or the beginning or after tomorrow, unless something gets in my way again! I'll try to get it out of my way if it happens. This chapter sort of makes up for the 2 weeks you've been waiting. I know, cheap am I? Time is money. Grr, filthy money.

Reviews:

Sonicgirll556 TheUltimateSonicFanGirl: I like Mighty. Mighty is awesome! I got SA2 now. I'll now get better at characterizing Shadow, hopefully.

Guest: Oh hello new guest. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. And glad you like the fic so far.

And thank you all for reading my other chapters. 622 view total! Thank you all so much and don't forget to R&R!

Oh and also I almost forgot. Thank you so much Mission Shadow Support for favoriting my fic. It means so much to me. Anyone please go read her story called Nothing left but Flames and Ashes. She is new to this site and her writing is quite professional and beautiful descriptive writing. It's pretty good.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. I'm destroying the last chapter. It was very bad and it keeps bothering me. It pretty much was the reason why it's in my way and why i took so long to get back. Now i know what writer's block means. I know you guys will understand completely. Other than that, I was just, well, you know, umm, too much to say. Just emotional things. What's NOT in this chapter is Tikal and Chaos. (except just a reference you'll see later on) They're gone! Just like in SA1. They're gone forever...right? Never coming back never forever? I think so...

Mystic Ruins

"Sonic?! Sonic, please wake up!"

Tails wanted Sonic to wake up so bad. He shook him, he yelled at the top of his lungs, but to no avail, he didn't wake up.

So Tails thought of what could work that he saw others do when someone stubbornly wouldn't wake up. He looked for something that would collect water. He saw the horribly dismantled destroyed Metal part seem to be its skull. He collected water with it from the rainand splashed it right on Sonic's face.

"Aaah!"

Sonic quickly got up and woke up.

"Tails! You know I hate water!"

"But Sonic, I had to! You were out for 10 minutes! We need to find Mighty!"

"Right! Let's go!"

Sonic and Tails ran through the jungle, running in and out of the bushes. They jumped over large branches and boulders. Then Tails stopped to a halt.

"Sonic! Wait!"

Sonic stopped dead on last step with one foot still in the air then unfreeze.

"What is it Tails?"

"Look."

Tails pointed at the robot hovering upward into the sky known as Android Shadow.

Tails observed, "That looks like Metal Sonic but he looks different!"

Android Shadow took off at high speeds using its rocket booster like Metal Sonic with a sonic boom and disappeared.

Sonic looks away and shift priorities.

"Let's go find Mighty."

Sonic took off with Tails in pursuit. Sonic, with his high speed, almost nothing could get past his keen eyes. He spotted Mighty on wet muddy soil ground. He ran up to him. And just as he feared, Mighty's hurt very bad and is out cold.

Tails came up 1 second later.

Sonic in a low voice, "I'm getting you outta here Mighty."

Sonic carefully picks Mighty up and propped him over his shoulder. He walks slowly then speeds up very light footed so that he wouldn't hurt Mighty. Tails follows up next to him with his tails twirling. Running through the jungle, Tails spotted Shadow.

"Sonic wait!"

Sonic slowed down carefully and stopped.

"It's Shadow, Sonic!"

"..."

"He looks hurt bad and looks like he needs help. We should help him."

Tails went over to Shadow. But what he saw scared him. Blood was oozing out of his skull.

"Sonic! He's bleeding! There's so much blood!"

Despite the previous actions of what Shadow did earlier, Sonic went what made sense.

"Tails. Pick him up. Let's go to the hospital."

Tails picks the unconscious Shadow up and propped him over his shoulder like Sonic. Blood oozed all over his shoulder frightening Tails causing him to wimper.

"Let's go Tails."

Sonic and Tails began to run through the jungle. They just kept going and going and got out of the jungle and arrived at the train station. They went upstairs and went into the train ignoring the train guy guard man outside the train asking a question in concern.

Sonic and Tails layed Shadow and Mighty on the seats. The train took off and off it goes to Station Square.

Sonic looked out the window seeming like he's contemplating. No one was in the train except for the train driver so Sonic and Tails feels more relaxed and relieved. Tails looks at his bloody hands. He started crying because he's not used to seeing so much blood and fears for the death of Mighty and Shadow. Sonic looks out the window very calmly and seems like he's contemplating on something. It was still raining heavily outside. Outside, Station Square was in sight. It's still heavily damaged due to a monstrous being called Chaos that left everything in ruins. The city appears to be under construction. Finally the train stopped and arrived at its destination. Sonic and Tails picks Shadow and Mighty over their shoulders. They walked out of the station and again, ignoring the train station guard guy who asked a question then yelled out some explicit words and deserved a kicked to the torso by a bystander, who's apparently Sonic's fan, throwing the guy into the train which took off and guy yelling more explicit words because it went to Mystic Ruins and he had to wait for the long ride to get back. Sonic looked over and the guy gave him a thumbs up with a huge cheesy smile. Sonic secretly smiled inside.

An ambulance is in sight and Sonic and Tails went in the back door and closed it shut with another being who looks bloody and appears to be in a coma and a paramedic who's female and had a look of surprise.

"You're just in time. Mr. Undertaker! Notify home base we need special veterinarians pronto! And drive there fast! We have two more casualties and we have a hero name Sonic that doesn't like to wait."

"You got it!"

The guy with the red hair pressed a few buttons and transformed the engine to a more narrow shape and off it took off at very high speeds at least 600 mph.

Sonic's surprised.

"Wow! You guys are hardcore!"

"Wait till you see this!"

He pressed a red button and went even faster. Very dangerously, he cut corners by drifting at street blocks. He arrived at the hospital at the emergency area where people who are so close to dying needs to have extreme medical attention right away. Destination took 40 seconds. The guy turned around.

"Hope you liked that." And he gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool! Thanks a lot red." And he gave him a thumbs up back.

Tails looks really off edge.

The lady opened the door and Sonic and Tails got out.

Paramedics were already waiting outside with rolling cots.

"All right guys! Let's save some lives!"

Paramedics first hoisted the man in a coma with its already set up rolling cot. Other paramedics brought up extra rolling cots and lifted Shadow and Mighty onto the rolling cots. Tails is amazed.

"These people are real professionals. They really care."

Sonic and Tails follows suit to the emergency rooms. A nurse held out her hand.

"Alright you two. You can't go any further. Policy restricts it unless the doctors says so. Please wait in the waiting room."

Sonic and Tails went to the waiting room. Tails sat. Sonic sat as well.

Sonic says impatiently, "How long is this gonna..."

Sonic fell asleep. Tails was the first to. Both friends fell asleep.

I hope you all enjoyed that...very much. Please R&R.

My answer to reviews:...AAAH! NEXT TIME!


End file.
